<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Beach by Higgles123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23916259">The Beach</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgles123/pseuds/Higgles123'>Higgles123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legend (2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:14:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23916259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgles123/pseuds/Higgles123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reginald "Reggie" Kray/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Beach</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5p1">
  <span class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5s1">You looked up from the book you were reading and smiled at Reggie who was holding out an ice cream to you with a grin. </span>
</p>
<p class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5p1">
  
</p>
<p class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5p1">
  <span class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5s1">“Strawberry sauce and two chocolate flakes,” he declared, sitting down beside you and stretching out his long legs while he took a lick of the creamy white dessert. </span>
</p>
<p class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5p1">
  
</p>
<p class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5p1">
  <span class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5s1">“Thanks Reg,” you smiled, dog earing the page you were on before slamming the book shut and sitting up to face the beautiful crystal blue sea with Reggie. In the distance you could see Albie and his girlfriend, Gina, frolicking about in the water, and just a few metres away from you Ronnie and Teddy were sat on deckchairs under a striped parasol chattering quietly. Ronnie wasn’t keen on the sun but he enjoyed the peacefulness and fresh air of the seaside. </span>
</p>
<p class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5p1">
  
</p>
<p class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5p1">
  <span class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5s1">“I’m surprised you don’t know that book word for word the amount of times you’ve read it,” Reggie looked at you, and as always you were taken aback by the glistening of his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5p1">
  
</p>
<p class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5p1">
  <span class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5s1">You had been friends for years but you couldn’t quite remember the moment you had begun to see Reggie as more than that. All you knew was that one day you said goodbye to him after a game of football in the street and then the next morning you had walked with him to school and found your heart beating wildly from the very second you laid eyes upon him. You were too much of a wimp to ever tell him how you felt and sometimes you wondered if he felt the same. After all, as you had both grown older, there had been a few drunken kisses and slurred declarations of something more than just friendship, but in the sober light of day neither of you ever addressed them and just carried on living life as normally as possible. You’d had a couple of boyfriends over the last few years and Reggie was never short of female admirers, but you never found yourself jealous of them. It was strange really because all you wanted was for Reggie to be happy even if it wasn’t with you. </span>
</p>
<p class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5p1">
  
</p>
<p class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5p1">
  <span class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5s1">“You’re gonna need a new copy of that soon,” Reggie spoke again. “That one’s all tattered and ruined now.”</span>
</p>
<p class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5p1">
  
</p>
<p class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5p1">
  <span class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5s1">“That’s what makes it so nice,” you tutted at his blatant disregard for the sanctity of books. Bloody heathen. “I like to think of every crease and scuff as an expression of my love for it.”</span>
</p>
<p class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5p1">
  
</p>
<p class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5p1">
  <span class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5s1">“Fair enough,” Reggie shrugged. “That sounds like a load of shit but fair enough.”</span>
</p>
<p class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5p1">
  
</p>
<p class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5p1">
  <span class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5s1">“Piss off,” you grinned nudging into him with your shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5p1">
  
</p>
<p class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5p1">
  <span class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5s1">”You piss off.”</span>
</p>
<p class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5p1">
  
</p>
<p class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5p1">
  <span class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5s1">Reggie nudged you back but the problem was that sometimes the man didn’t know his own strength and as you fell, your face landed right on top of Reggie’s ice cream. You squealed as the cold ice cream went up your nose and when you sat up, you saw Reggie doubled over laughing like it was the funniest thing he had ever seen. Without thinking, you smashed your own ice cream into his face and then suddenly he wasn’t laughing anymore. </span>
</p>
<p class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5p1">
  
</p>
<p class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5p1">
  <span class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5s1">“Uh oh, Y/N, you’ve really gone and done it now,” Ronnie chortled from his view point. “Reggie ain’t gonna let you get away with that.”</span>
</p>
<p class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5p1">
  
</p>
<p class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5p1">
  <span class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5s1">“Too fucking right I’m not.” </span>
</p>
<p class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5p1">
  
</p>
<p class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5p1">
  <span class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5s1">Reggie grabbed you and hoisted you over his shoulder before you could say a word. </span>
</p>
<p class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5p1">
  
</p>
<p class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5p1">
  <span class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5s1">“Put me down,” you screamed, kicking wildly and punching his bare back with your fists.</span>
</p>
<p class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5p1">
  
</p>
<p class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5p1">
  <span class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5s1">“Nah,” he shook his head. “You need a wash, love.”</span>
</p>
<p class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5p1">
  
</p>
<p class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5p1">
  <span class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5s1">The sea grew closer and you knew what was coming. You wriggled and squirmed but it was no use. The water was surprisingly cold when you landed in it and for a moment it took your breath away. When you resurfaced you gasped and the first thing you saw was Reggie’s smirking face from the shore. Oh you’d teach him a lesson he wouldn’t forget in a hurry. </span>
</p>
<p class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5p2"> </p>
<p class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5p2"> </p>
<p class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5p1">
  <span class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5s1">Reggie saw you disappear under the water the second time and waited for you to come back up. And waited. And waited. </span>
</p>
<p class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5p1">
  
</p>
<p class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5p1">
  <span class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5s1">“Y/N,” he called out, wading waist deep into the water until his swimming shorts were submerged. Then the panic started to settle in. A little further out, Albie and Gina were messing about and didn’t hear Reggie’s panicked calls over the sound of the crashing waves. “Y/N!”</span>
</p>
<p class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5p1">
  
</p>
<p class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5p1">
  <span class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5s1">Shit. What if you had your foot caught on something and you couldn’t get back to the surface? What if you had suddenly become ill? He waded deeper into the sea, his eyes frantically searching and he was so distracted that he didn’t hear the gentle break of water behind him until it was too late. </span>
</p>
<p class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5p1">
  
</p>
<p class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5p1">
  <span class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5s1">“Gotcha!” you smirked, jumping onto his shoulders and pushing him down into the water. </span>
</p>
<p class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5p1">
  
</p>
<p class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5p1">
  <span class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5s1">When you finally let Reggie up for air, he coughed up the water he had swallowed and pushed his hair out of his eyes where it had gotten soaked. You laughed as he grabbed hold of you and started to tickle you. </span>
</p>
<p class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5p1">
  
</p>
<p class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5p1">
  <span class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5s1">“Reggie stop,” you snorted as his fingers dug playfully into your ribs. “Reggie please.”</span>
</p>
<p class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5p1">
  
</p>
<p class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5p1">
  <span class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5s1">You were laughing but almost crying in pain at the same time, and Reggie was laughing at your reaction which then made you laugh all the more. He carried you back to the shore while still tickling you and just as he reached the sand, he slipped on piece of seaweed sending the two of you tumbling to the ground. Reggie landed on top of you with a thud that should have been the thing to knock the wind from you, only it wasn’t. Instead it was the hungry look in his eyes as his face lowered itself towards yours. </span>
</p>
<p class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5p1">
  
</p>
<p class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5p1">
  <span class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5s1">“Alright that’s enough of that, you two,” Albie appeared, kicking sand at you both with a chuckle. </span>
</p>
<p class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5p1">
  
</p>
<p class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5p1">
  <span class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5s1">Something close to annoyance flashed across Reggie’s face before he helped you to your feet reluctantly and stormed off back towards his brother.</span>
</p>
<p class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5p1">
  
</p>
<p class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5p1">
  <span class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5s1">………………………………………….</span>
</p>
<p class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5p1">
  
</p>
<p class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5p1">
  <span class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5s1">The rest of the afternoon passed by in a slightly more peaceful manner and before you knew it, the sun was beginning to set and the air had grown cooler. The lot of you packed up your things and walked back towards the two cars it had taken to get you all here, laughing and joking about nothing in particular.</span>
</p>
<p class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5p1">
  
</p>
<p class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5p1">
  <span class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5s1">“Ronnie, Teddy, you’ll have to go back with Albie and Gina,” Reggie said sullenly once the cars were packed and loaded. </span>
</p>
<p class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5p1">
  
</p>
<p class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5p1">
  <span class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5s1">“I’m not getting in the car with those two love birds, I’ll be sick,” Ronnie grunted. </span>
</p>
<p class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5p1">
  
</p>
<p class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5p1">
  <span class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5s1">“I’m not asking Ron,” Reggie narrowed his eyes at his brother. </span>
</p>
<p class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5p1">
  
</p>
<p class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5p1">
  <span class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5s1">You could cut the tension with a knife. Ever since what had happened coming out of the sea- well, what didn’t happen- Reggie had been in a foul mood. He’d been giving everyone clipped one word answers to questions, and just smoked cigarette after cigarette whilst sitting slightly aside from the group. You had tried to find out what was wrong a few times but after he bit your head off for being suffocating you left him to it. </span>
</p>
<p class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5p1">
  
</p>
<p class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5p1">
  <span class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5s1">The drive home was awkward to say the least. After the first half an hour of silence, you switched on the radio and focused on looking out of the window. Reggie was agitated; you could tell by the way his index finger tapped on the steering wheel as he drove and the way he would mutter under his breath every now and then. Losing yourself in the music in an attempt to pretend you weren’t bothered by Reggie’s sour attitude, you didn’t even notice that you had stopped in the middle of nowhere until the car engine switched off, silencing the sweet tones of Dusty Springfield.</span>
</p>
<p class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5p2"> </p>
<p class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5p1">
  <span class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5s1">“Right, I can’t do this anymore,” Reggie announced.</span>
</p>
<p class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5p2"> </p>
<p class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5p1">
  <span class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5s1">“Well I can drive for a bit if you want,” you offered.</span>
</p>
<p class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5p2"> </p>
<p class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5p1">
  <span class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5s1">“I’m not talking about driving,” Reggie shook his head. “I’m talking about this. Us.”</span>
</p>
<p class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5p2"> </p>
<p class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5p1">
  <span class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5s1">“You’ve lost me,” you frowned.</span>
</p>
<p class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5p2"> </p>
<p class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5p1">
  <span class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5s1">Reggie turned to look at you and the anguish on his face made you want to reach out and brush it away immediately.</span>
</p>
<p class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5p2"> </p>
<p class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5p1">
  <span class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5s1">“I can’t go on pretending that we’re just friends anymore. I always think that when we’ve had a little kiss here and there over the years, it didn’t really mean anything but that’s a great big fucking fat lie. It meant everything to me because you’re not only my best friend, but you’re the woman I love and I wanna spend the rest of my life with.”</span>
</p>
<p class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5p2"> </p>
<p class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5p1">
  <span class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5s1">“Say that again,” you breathed.</span>
</p>
<p class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5p2"> </p>
<p class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5p1">
  <span class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5s1">“I said, I don’t think I can pretend that we’re just-“</span>
</p>
<p class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5p2"> </p>
<p class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5p1">
  <span class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5s1">“-No, no not that bit,” you waved your hand impatiently. “The last bit. Say the last bit again so I know it’s real.”</span>
</p>
<p class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5p2"> </p>
<p class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5p1">
  <span class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5s1">“What? That I love you?”</span>
</p>
<p class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5p2"> </p>
<p class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5p1">
  <span class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5s1">“And the other bit.”</span>
</p>
<p class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5p2"> </p>
<p class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5p1">
  <span class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5s1">“Y/N Y/L/N, I want to spend the rest of my life with you because I love you. Is that real enough for you?” Reggie smirked.</span>
</p>
<p class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5p2"> </p>
<p class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5p1">
  <span class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5s1">You didn’t say anything for a few moments. You just blinked and waited for the reality of Reggie’s words to truly sink in. Eventually a huge smile split across your face and you unclipped your seat belt to throw yourself into Reggie’s arms.</span>
</p>
<p class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5p2"> </p>
<p class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5p1">
  <span class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5s1">“I love you too, Reggie Kray,” you smiled.</span>
</p>
<p class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5p2"> </p>
<p class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5p1">
  <span class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5s1">Reggie cupped your face and kissed you hungrily, shifting in his seat as his cock grew hard within seconds. He tore at your clothes and somehow within mere minutes, you were dressed in only your thin slip. Yanking it down, Reggie licked at your breasts, sucking and nipping like a man starved. You arched your head back and gripped his hair roughly as his hand slipped in between your bodies to slide beneath your slip. He stopped and pulled back to look at you when he realised you weren’t wearing any knickers, and he frowned at you questioningly.</span>
</p>
<p class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5p2"> </p>
<p class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5p1">
  <span class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5s1">“What?” you smirked innocently. “They got wet at the beach.”</span>
</p>
<p class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5p2"> </p>
<p class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5p1">
  <span class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5s1">“Bet they’re not the only thing,” he murmured, running his hand closer to your centre. Just as he was about to touch you right where you wanted him to the most, he dropped his hand and lifted the straps of your slip back up onto your shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5p2"> </p>
<p class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5p1">
  <span class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5s1">“Reggie,” you protested as he gently pushed you off of his knee and back onto your own seat.</span>
</p>
<p class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5p2"> </p>
<p class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5p1">
  <span class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5s1">“Oh don’t worry, love, I aint done with you yet, but I aint gonna do it with you in the car like some cheap whore. I’m gonna take you home and take my sweet time with you, alright? Now buckle up love cos I’m about to put my foot down and get you into my bed before my balls turn blue.”</span>
</p>
<p class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5p2"> </p>
<p class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5p1">
  <span class="yiv9579575956ydpd24582d5s1">You giggled as the car took off so fast that the wheels spun against the mossy ground they were parked on. Winking, Reggie took your hand and kissed it. Suddenly everything was right with the world.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>